SolZen: Wisdom of the Sun
Main Page: Here The Beginning In the beginning there was darkness, then there was light, then came life and then came misery and to fight the misery came hope. Across creation worlds were born and worlds died, upon one of these worlds came the People of Fire. In their early days, when they were newly separated from beasts, they did war with each other, for passion was in their blood, but in time they learned to temper their inner fire. Their forms grew more beautiful and less beastly, their minds grew more sophisticated and less primitive and they became strong and wise and built upon their world great structures. As they grew they remained attuned to the spiritual side of things and so they were called Seijin or Spirit Men for they walked with them. However, theirs was not an easy time due to the giants, as tall to men as men were tall to dwarves, they were beings of the earth, with rock for skin, oil for blood and precious gems for bones. They were brutes and tormented their fellows of that world, the People of Fire. The ancients were forced to leave their lands in hope of finding peace, crossing the Fields of Endeavors and at the Moutains of Solitude and Meditation they came to a holy site. Now on every world was a place called the Well of Souls, where the dead gathered on their way to the next life and where the souls of the young first entered this world. On this holy site a seed was planted by order of the king at the counsel of his advisor. This tree grew and became strong with the spiritual energies of the well. The king and his companions ate of the fruit of the tree and grew strong and learned and stayed young but the world around them began to wither for the tree fed on death and denied new life. The giants sensed how their power waned and sought to destroy the kingdom of the tree but they were not met with small creatures afraid of their might, the fruit of the tree gave the king and his close circle knowledge, knowledge used to build defenses and weapons and so it was the Time of Giants came to an end In time the King bore three children, a first born son who was strong like the king, and twins, one was a boy and spent his days with matters of the mind and the spirit, the other was a girl who an architect a builder of things grand and beautiful like her mother's father. These three became objects of awe and wonder for the people and were respected and honored almost like gods. However in time the second son noted how life was withering on their world and so spoke to the father and asked that he removed the tree. The father refused and smoked the youth with his great strength and chased him away from the palace. However the king was a strong ruler but a poor father and so he did not know that his wife and two children had also sided with the boy. War of Fire Fire of the Spirit Now the boy knew that he father was stubborn and strong in body and command and so he and his siblings traveled the world, searching for places with strong ties to the world beyond, hidden from the material senses. In these places he did meditate until his spirit found its way to the world of spirits, there he communed with great spirits of light and order. The spirits brokered a deal with him, in exchange for great power he would have to destroy the tree regardless of who stood in his way. Remorseful but understanding the need of this task the prince agreed and was granted the power of Spirit Fire. The boy returned to his home and spoke with his siblings and mother who were also banished by their father for daring to question his rule. Many others were also banished, some for also questioning the need of the tree, some for simply because they trusted the young nobels. The boy spoke with his siblings and told them of the Spirits' demands and they also agreed to the boy's cause and so he did share with them his power and his knowledge. The three did clad themselves in their new power and became giants bearing the qualities of the sun, light and fire. Now each sibling was different and so their flames were different and though they each bore the same power each flame was a unique power of their own. To commerate this change they abandoned the names their father gave them and their mother gave them new names. The first born was strong in heart, a fierce and wise warrior, his strength was unmatched among the three and so he was called SolVictus: Life of the Sun. His power was the Will of Fire, it made his flesh harder than diamond and could empower his siblings. The daughter was fierce like her older brother but her merits lay in the mind, a gifted intellect was hers and she used to construct and build things that made life easier for her people. She was SolLux: Light of the Sun and her power was Illumination, her fire could free herself and other from the deceit of their foes and its blinding power could confuse as well. The second son, he was a philosiphor and artist and delved into the secrets of the human experience, the soul, the mind and the world around him, with his mind he envision bright futures and taught his people to be wise and was made wise in turn. He was SolZen: Wisdom of the Sun and his power was the light of Enlightenment, like his sister he could free himself and other from the deceit of their enemies but his light joined them together allowing them to fight as one. This light in turn made the other lights stronger. The Spirit Fire was not given to their mother however for she did not believe one of the previous generation should hold such a power after the King's actions. Instead she gave each child a new name and blessed their crusade. The newborn giants marched to their father's kingdom to end the blight of the tree. March to the Capital Now not everyone banished by the king was damned for punishment, instead one of their number was a spy for the king's adviser who was wary of the king's children. He did returned to the palace and warned the king of the incoming threat to his power. Scared the king allowed his adviser to take fruit from the tree and channel dark power into them, thus were born the first monsters, children of the tree of blight. These great beasts did march forth to do battle with the King's children. On the Fields of Endeavor before the mountains and Solitude and Meditation, the giants of the sun did meet the children of blight and the two powers did clash. Despite being new to their powers, their might was the stuff of their souls and their souls burned bright with conviction. After the battle on the Fields of Endeavor where their ancestors marched to find the Well of Souls was renamed the Fields of Ash and Fire, for the children of the tree were burnt to cinders and reduced to ash. Pyrotomachy The siblings marched to the capital but they found not their father's shinning kingdom but ruins. Distraught at the idea of death and fearing the power of his children the king nailed himself to the tree of Blight with his sword, an arcane sword blessed by the dark powers of his adviser. Tree and monarch became one and he became the Father of Blight, a beast greater than those the siblings had previously fought. This monster had rampaged across the capital and it had the power of fire in it, but its flame was dark and burned not like a flame but a diseases, rotting all it touched, only the siblings, clad in their own fire were safe from such a fate. So it was that children wrestled with their father and by the power of those three, the tree and monarch were struck down. Tide of Darkness Seed of Darkness In the aftermath the King's treacherous adviser fled in fear of the sibling's power and retribution for they knew the hand he had in these events. They set to work rebuilding their kingdom, healing the sick and wounded with their powers and invigorating crops. The kingdom was ruled according to the hand dealt to each sibling. To the eldest, Will, went the title of King, to Wisdom, was given the role of adviser and Light was given command of the army. All was good but the time came when the spirits appeared before the siblings demanding their power, while Wisdom advised his brother to honor the agreement with the spirits, Will sought a different path. He tried to make a deal with the spirits to keep the power of fire. He desired the power honestly and truly for his people for he feared for their fates without the flame to protect them but the spirits would have none of it. When Will learned that they could not take the power he refused to honor the agreement and Wisdom too devoted to his brother to argue went along with his command. For this the spirits were said to have cursed the siblings and their kingdom, they told of how the Sun would turn to Night and bring ruin to their home. With that they departed leaving all to ponder the meaning of their words. The new king then went about giving the power of fire to more loyal servants despite his brother's advise, this was so until all bloodlines bore the power of flames, for they gave the siblings long life, thus were the people of Fire truly born. Those of great honor and distinction, who gained the power to become giants were given the noble title of Sol and they were tasked with guarding the well and the kingdom from threats, both invader and Kaiju Rise of the Night Now the old adviser still lived, with his knowledge from the well and wicked heart he created Kaiju to seek revenge on the siblings, he called intellects of evil from across the void but all where defeated. In his last act of vengeance he took all of his dark knowledge and unholy blood magic and turned them onto himself becoming a giant of darkness. Now at this time both brothers had fathered children, from Wisdom was sired Bravery, SolFortis. When the adviser attacked the kingdom it was he who lead the charge and he who struck the giant down. Now Bravery had resented his father for being too busy and thus worked to be a warrior in defiance of his father, in his heart was darkness. When he struck down the advisor he was infected by a hex that communed with his heart. He left the Kingdom on a pilgramage and found the layer of the adviser where he studied the dark art of Blood Magic. In time his flame grew dark and he inbued himself with the same dark power that the advisor wielded and he communed across the stars with a darkness older than darkness. Driven mad by his dark power, even his giant form was warped into dark mockery of his people, Bravery became Fear and discarded the title of light. He named himself LunaPhobos and he called the progeny of the first darkness to his world. Twilight of Fire Rise of the Dark Fear did not return to attack, not immediately, he returned first and sowed discontent among his people, he attempted to start a civil war by turning the hearts of his siblings and cousins to treachery and greed. He spoke how they would never gain their inheritance so long as their parents lived and how they came to power by striking down their grandfather. To his people he made promises of power to the weaker members of his race who did not possess giant forms, those that followed him he corrupted and made them giants of darkness like himself. It was his aunt who first discovered his treachery and despite his efforts her light chased away his darkness and he and his followers fled from the city. Wisdom and Will argued about what to do about this, Wisdom advised speaking to the spirits but they refused to speak with them. So it was Will lead his forces to attack the Dark Giants and a civil war erupted. Family fought family and giants of Light and Fire fought Giants of Darkness and Shadows. It was during one of these battle that LunaPhobos struck down his cousin SolFortis' son, from behind. While Fortis was mad his brother cut him of and fought his son himself. As the dark giants became less in number the tide turned as a brood of darkness descended on their world. The Long Night The giants did war with this creatures and LunaPhobos but the evil ones blackened both the sky and the earth, poisoning their world. In those battles Fortis died, overcome by a great number of monsters. SolLux and SolZen took over but the sister could not get along with her brother for she was resentful of the trouble his son caused. As the war continued Lux fell to Phobos and eventually the People of Fire were overcome. Angered beyond measure Wisdom became Rage, he sealed his son away, not out fatherly connection but to leave him to rot away in a kingdom of nothingness. Then in one last battle SolZen stood on top of a mountain and challenged the dark hordes alone. In his rage he released all of his light burning away the vast majority of the monsters but he was met by their progenitor who soundly defeated him. It was the wicked one's delight to encase him in stone and place him a mountain to watch and see as his people and world were destroyed. Thus did SolZen remain, on a dead world trapped in the side of mountain looking over the blackened remains of his home. That was until... Category:SolZen321 Category:Heroes of Light Category:Completed Works